Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a universal joint of the kind comprising an outer joint member affording a cavity in which is disposed an inner joint member, the inner and outer joint members being formed with axially extending opposed pairs of grooves in each of which pairs of grooves is received a torque transmitting element such as a ball to provide for torque transmission between the inner and outer joint members whilst accomodating relative angular displacement between the rotational axis thereof. Such a joint will hereafter be referred to as a joint of the kind specified.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved construction of outer member for a joint of the kind specified, which is of relatively light weight compared with an all steel outer member which has been the construction most commonly adopted hitherto.